


Morning Sex

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Top!Rin, bottom!rei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin and Rei wake up to each other and keep the pace slow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sex

Rei loves Sundays. Sundays are rest days, lazy days, the only day where neither he norRin felt the need to be particularly productive. Sundays are for languid afternoon dates, slow walks along the beach and in the park, picnics under the dappled shade of a tree, coffee and cake and meandering conversation - whatever Rin’s romantic mind can dream up and sweep Rei into. Sundays are lazy morning lie-ins, instead of 5 AM runs, waking up to sunlight over Rin’s peaceful sleeping face and watching him wake. Seeing his eyes blink open in the soft light of the morning sun, his mouth curving into a smile as sleep fades, his arms pulling Rei closer in a loose embrace that Rei drowsily returns. Sundays are lazy morning kisses, sleepy cuddles and soft nuzzles, cold nose buried in the crook of his neck as Rin rolls himself on top of him and settles between his legs as if he belongs there. 

Rin is a solid, warm weight over him, his morning hardness nestled between their bodies in the crook of his cheeks, poking at his perineum while his kisses bring Rei to foggy arousal. But there is no rush - they have nowhere to be and nothing to do, after all - and so every sensation can be savoured and mulled over as they take the time to explore each other, delighting in each response even if every plane and curve of each other’s bodies is already intimately familiar, having been explored a thousand times before. The pleasure is the slow build of a wave gaining momentum as it travels to shore.

Their hands fondle and grope and pet and stroke, touches soft and slow, drawn out as their bodies move against each other, chests pressed close, skin sliding over sleep-warmed skin. The world under the sheets is one that is completely their own, where time has slowed and become meaningless in the haze of arousal. Their tongues swirl languorously together and Rei hums in pleasure as Rin rolls his hips into him, rocking their bodies gently together, pleasure spiking and levelling again and again, a slow build between his hips.

Rei feels so lost in the fog of sensation where nothing else matters but this, that when Rin finally slips into him, so slowly and gently that it feels like they were one all along, that he is coming to rest where he was always meant to be. They savour the feeling of oneness for a long time, happy to kiss and fondle, before Rin moves, slow and deep. He looks up and watches Rin moving over him, at the play of muscles in his chest, in his arms, the way the sunlight streams through the curtains and makes his hair shine and pulls him closer. His arms slide over the contours of his back, palms pressed against the back of his shoulders as he brings his leg up, running his foot over the curve of Rin’s calf and up the back of his thigh to wrap around his waist, holding him deep inside.

When Rin releases his mouth, moving his lips softly over Rei’s cheek, the shell of his ear, the column of his throat, Rei tosses his head back with closed eyes, revelling in the sensation. Rin’s thrusts are shallow, barely leaving him - an inch out, an inch in, grinding long and slow. Rei’s thighs tremble, his legs falling loose even as his hips roll to meet Rin’s, his body clenching around him.

They come together, Rin spilling himself deep inside him as Rei clamps down and releases his climax between them, Rin’s mouth swallowing his moans. In the aftermath, Rei’s lips smile against Rin’s, sweet and soft.

Rei loves Sundays.


End file.
